gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Ooarai Girls Academy vs. Saunders University High School
The battle between Saunders University High School (bracket number 7) and Ooarai Girls Academy (bracket number 8) was a match in the first round of the 63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament. The match grounds comprised of forest and grassy fields. The match ended in a victory for Ooarai Girls Academy. Battle Premises Just before the match Ooarai girls are invited for lunch at Saunders' camp. Kay recognize "Sgt. Oddball" and tell her to come back anytime if she wants. A Very Harsh Beginning Almost as soon as the match begins Rabbit Team, scouting alone, is ambushed by nine of Saunders' ten tanks. Miho commits the entire Ooarai force to save them, although Saunders continually preempts their movements and surrounds them. Ooarai charges through the encirclement, experiencing near misses and narrowly avoiding a head on collision with a head on collision with the Sherman vehicles. Deception Uncovered Suspicious of the Saunders attack that seemed to be predicting Ooarai movements, Miho soon spots a radio balloon hovering over the battlefield that is wire tapping Ooarai radio transmissions. Miho then has Saori coordinate commands through their mobile phones instead, whilst using the radios only to plant false intelligence. Saunders' Vice-Commander Alisa swallows the bait, and sends the entire Saunders force to an exposed crossroads. Duck Team attaches a log to their tank and creates a dust cloud that leads the majority of the Saunders tanks away, whilst a fake radio signal supposedly disclosing the location of the exposed Ooarai flag tank lures two M4 Sherman into a trap. Ooarai's ambush knocks out one Sherman, which comes as a great surprise to all parties. However, the second Saunders tank manages to escape without being hit. After the shock of the ambush, Saunders forces regroup, and Alisa, still wiretapping into Ooarai radio communications advises Kay to advance to a distant plateau to attack Ooarai tanks who are supposedly there. Kay is revealed to be unaware of Alisa's radio tapping. M4 Sherman Medium Tank A GO!GO! In reality, Ooarai's tanks proceed away from the plateau, in search of what is now an isolated Saunders M4A1 flag tank. Just as Kay arrives at the plateau, Duck Team has a direct encounter with the M4A1 Sherman, commanded by Alisa. Duck Team flees from the more heavily armed Sherman, which pursues. Noriko Isobe serves smoke charges onto the Saunders tank, blinding it, and the M4A1 is lured into a trap. All five Ooarai tanks attack it from three directions. In desperation, Alisa admits to Kay that she has been tapping into Ooarai radio channels. Kay berates her, believing that a key element of Sensha-dō is fair play; she subsequently chooses to only pursue with four of her own tanks, forfeiting Saunders' numerical advantage. 17 pounder-san Meanwhile, the M4A1 flag tank is on the run, with Ooarai in hot pursuit. However, just as Ooarai are closing in for the kill, the sound of the 17-pounder gun on the Sherman Firefly signals the arrival of Saunders reinforcements. The Sherman tanks join the chase behind Ooarai. Under fire from both front and back, Miho has Rabbit Team and Duck Team cover the rear, whilst the remaining tanks continue to focus on the Saunders flag tank. Naomi, the gunner of the Sherman Firefly, immobilises both the Type 89B and the M3 Lee in quick succession, and the Ooarai crews begin to panic. However, Miho rallies the commanders: Her determination strengthens their flagging resolve. Death from Above As the chase proceeds around the base of a ridge, Anglerfish Team splits off to crest the hill, taking an exposed, but offensively advantageous sniping position on the high ground. Naomi follows in an attempt to stop them, yet misses her first shot. Hana, likening the focus required in tank gunnery to that of flower arranging, lines up her target. Both the Panzer IV and the Firefly fire at the same moment. Hana's shot flies true, and immobilises the M4A1 as the Panzer IV is knocked out in turn. With the Saunders flag tank showing the white flag, Ooarai Girls Academy claims their first victory. Aftermath After the match, Kay greets Miho to compliment her on an exciting match, explains to Miho why she didn't brought all her tanks in the final battle and apologises for Alisa's radio tapping. Ooarai will fight Anzio during the quarter-finals. Gallery M4 knocked out.png|Saunders M4 Sherman caught in ambush. DuckContinuityError1.png|Duck Team after encounter a Firefly shell. M3 knocked out.png|Another victim of the Firefly. Alisa imobilized.png|Alisa's M4A1(76) Sherman sniped down by Anglerfish Team. PanzerIV hit Firefly.png|Panzer IV shot down by Naomi second after they snipe Saunders' flag tank. That was a close call !!! Category:Battles Category:63rd Sensha-Dō Tournament Category:Flag Matches Category:Saunders Girls' High School Category:Ooarai Girls' High School Category:Timeline